halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauius
Gauius was one of the two Chieftains who not only helped set up, but then also Co-Ruled the Jiralhanae Alliance, along with his Brother, Marius. Early Life Gauius was born of the same litter as his future Co-Ruler Marius, on the Brute home-world of Doisac. Gauius was brought up within the ranks of the Covenant Loyalists, though the Brute pup had no Idea why so many fouight for the Great Journey, believing religion to be lesser than furthering the Covenant society. Comments similar to these led to severe beatings from Gauius's father, a stout believer in the Journey, who claimed though that even if the Journey was false, thousands of his bretheren died for it, and he wouldn't let it be so easily forgoten. The fact that Gauius didn't seem to care about what he said, what others said, or even the beatings besides bracing himself, led to the young Brutes companions in the education system to often withdraw from him, leaving the Brute alone, which in tandem with the other factors is believed to have helped form the Jiralhanae Republic. Gauius was nothing special in his combat training, he was average with a gun and average with a hammer, but academically Gauius excelled, if only the Brutes appreciated academic ability, in the turmoil of the Human-Covenant War, Gauius's achievements went unnoticed, not only by his peers, but also by his father, only his sibling Marius recognised his skill, and would try and praise his brother. Gauius first attempted suicide at the age of fourteen, by shooting himself in the head during combat training. The shot faild to kill him, instead it travelled straight up through his skull, without touching his brain. This attempted suicide was seen as merely an accident in the training, and he was further insulted for "how stupid he'd have to be to be able to shoot himself". Amongst the War Pack Gauius, like the majority of Brutes, was forced into the army by his parents, along with his other siblings. His first Battle was on a UNSC Colony, in the Battle of Togra as part of the much larger Covenant Fleet, in which Gauius was one of many, sent down to the PLanets surface to destroy the few Anti-Spacecraft weaponry on the planet. Here Gauius marvelled at the wonders of UNSC tecnology, as it had advanced so far without aid from the Forerunners and aquired such beauty, and Gauius stole several items, though he found himself unable to understand them, and they were left to collect dust under his bed. Whilst most of the Brutes would in their spare time go to the mess, Gauius would instead lie on his bunk, for hours, and listen to what little music Covenant Artists had created, as well as listening to whatever Human music he could find, not fully understanding, but greatly appreciating it. Gauius was put on several missions, normally either in charge of Grunts or protecting his brother Marius, after he'd become a Chieftain. Prisoner of War Mid-Battle, against the crew of a UNSC Assault Vessel, Gauius is believed to have snapped, after Marius saved his life by pulling him away from a volley of Bullets, thus Gauius's allready lacking self-confidence was completely crippled. Gauius ended up screaming at him to stop his charity and that he wasn't worth Marius risking himself, before running straight on into the Humans gaurding the ship, and being gunned down before he was within distance to swing his hammer. The battle was a failure, and the Marines were about to dump Gauius's body, along with those of the other dead Brutes, into space, only for Gauius to twitch whilst being carried, leading the Humans to realise he was still alive. Gauius spent several days in the ships hold, whilst the Human crew tried to get a reward for his capture, though they failed, and Gauius was put aboard a Prison Ship. The UNSC would often interrogate Gauius, trying to find out Covenant battle plans, amongst other things, to which Gauius honestly had no idea, and would even annoy the interogators, by comenting on how they're clothing looked better than that of the Covenant, things that confused the Brute, as his attempts to be nice, only led to him being put in an Isolation cell. Here Gauius sat, without moving for three days, the Elites were unsure if he'd slept or not, a Human gaurd has it in his audio journal that "This Brute now seemed like a husk, a souless object that just did what we asked...except tell us about Brute strategies". In the UNSC War Prison system, Gauius found himself being cornered by a gang of Brutes, who wanted to spill the "newblood" as they said. They assaulted Gauius, though the Brute refused to fight back, and just took the blows, until gaurds broke it up, and found the Brute, a bloody mess. The fact that the Brute didn't put up a fight seemed to confuse several members of the "Gang" who would often spend hours staring at the Brute, trying to determine what he was thinking. Eventually, two of the more curius Brutes tried intreacting with him, apoligising for their actions, though Gauius seemed to brush them off with a "Not your fault, I should've known better than to get in any of your way." and walking off, leaving the two Brutes even more perplexed as to what the hell just happend. These Two Brutes, would eventually start following Gauius around, and they were soon joined by several more members of their old gang, eventually the Human Gaurds, considered Gauius a ring-leader of this "new gang" and the Brute was thrown in an isolation cell for a week, during which more Brutes continued to join the gang, though now moreso just to be part of the new group, then to try and figure out the overly passive Brutes nature. Using Gauius as a Matyr symbol, the Brutes aboard the Prison-Ship revolted, at the time the gaurds were changing shifts, several Brutes succeeded in deactivating the shield doors that kept them locked up, the Brute riot attacked the few Sangheli still there, before making their way to the Gaurd quarters, capturing the Sangheli there and locking them in the cells. Gauius was freed from his cell, quite confused by what had happend and why so many people were following him. Though he didn't question them, and realised they'd put him in command, he didn't question any of them about anything, and just tried to take it all in without creating a fuss. Now the captain of a fugitive ship, Gauius decided it best to take the ship back to Doisac, for protection. Back to the Motherland Gauius returned to Doisac with a crew of Loyal Brutes, only to discover the Sangheli had revolted, and turned from the Covenant, severly battering those who remained loyal. Gauius was none the less, proclaimed a hero and a true Loyalist by the Prophet of Deliverance, in an attempt to reinvigorate public support for the Loyalists and was made a Chieftain. The Brute also reunited with his Brother Marius, who told of his fathers demise, by slipping in a public bathroom and cracking his skull open, though in truth Marius himself had killed him. Gauius was happy, according to Marius, the first time he'd seen him happy since they were children, though this faded upon realising his fathers demise, and that the Human Gaurds were to be executed. Gauius proclaimed himself against the executions, stating the gaurds were merely doing there jobs, and then that they could get a large sum of money if they held them for ransom. Marius, realising his Brother not to be true to the Covenant cause, took him aside, and revealed to him the underground group known as The Seekers, that was masterminding several attacks that would lead to a second schism within the Covenant, so that Brutes would be able to rule themselves in their own republic, like that the Sangheli have. Gauius agreed to join them, and even took part in the Assasination of the Prophet of Denial, during the Prophets Good-Will mission to Doisac. The fact that the Brute seemed to have no qualms about doing this caused the leader of the Seekers, Kipokulus to admire the Brute greatly, as both a highly popular back-bone for the organisation, and as a loyal servant. Start of the Republic During the Battle of Doisac, with Kipokulus dead, and Marius the Seekers new leader, Marius's plan achieved Fruition, as he, Gauius and several other Brutes, turned their fleets on their companions, leading to the Seperist victory. Marius then declared the creation of a Jiralhanae republic, with the now immensley popular Gauius at his side. The many Brutes, now under the impression that the Covenant Loyalists were falling apart and corrupt soon swarmed to Gauius's side in opposition of the Loyalists, and after several meetings between Marius and the USR, the Jiralhanae republic was made an official haven for Brutes, and the Republic was granted Doisac and it's System by the USR, who with help from Marius, pushed the Loyalist Fleets back. Marius tried to make himself the Chieftain of the entire new Brute society, however he found himself lacking of popularity, as many of the Brutes joined under Gauius's influence, thus Marius came up with a new system of Rule, by which two Chieftains would seem to co-exist, side by side, stating that therefore if one chieftain died, the system wouldn't collapse, as had happened with Tartarus, decades ago. Though the system seemed fair, and Gauius agreed to it, Marius ensured that Gauius's self-confidence remained lacking, so that Marius himself could appear to be ruling fairly, with Gauius agreeing with everything he put forth, though in reality Gauius was so helplessly depressed he would have gone along with anything. From here Gauius became Marius's puppet, acting as the Public figure of the two, keeping his image, and his Brothers image popular with the people, and Gauius did very little as Marius built up the new Republic around him. Necros War Personality Gauius has been, from a very young age, emotionally stunted. As a pup his Father would beat him for speaking his mind, Gauius believed his beatings were given because his father disliked him, which lead to a spiral of self-depreciation, Gauius eventually no longer saw the use of "friends", and when he did he didn't deem himself worthy of having them, leading the Brute to be emotionally withdrawn in what is known to humans as the Hedgehogs Dillema, by which though he wants to become close to others, he can't for fear of being hurt, though paradoxically being alone only worsens it and makes him further want to be near others. This is why Gauius refused to fight the Brute prisoners who attacked him, as not only didn't he want to "hurt" them, but also because he didn't deem himself worthy of still living. Gauius's attempts at suicide have been caused by his self-depreciation, which often spirals into depression, his first attempt, was as he doubted he'd ever be able to achieve anything his war-loving father deemed worthy. His second, after being saved by Marius, was as he couldn't stand someone risking their life for someone he deemed as unimportant as himself. Gauius desperatly wanted his Fathers approval, but sought to achieve it "correctly" by doing something his father would be proud of. Thus upon hearing his father had died after he had achieved "Stardom", destroyed what confidence Gauius had built up, as now he would be unable to achieve this goal, and from here he became Marius's "puppet" unable to decide things for himself and less than Half-heartedly agreeing with anything thrown at him. Now Co-Ruling Chieftain of the entire Republic, Gauius only cares about the Population likeing him, as it is, in his mind, the only thing that defines him, though besides from this the Brute seems to lack both care and emotion for virtually everything, besides his Brother Marius, whom he depends on heavily for support. Unlike his brother, power has not gone to Gauius's head, who instead leads a minimalist existance,with few luxury Items and a persistant rumour exists that Gauius is Anorexic. Combat Skill Gauius has been noted as "nothing special" when it comes to combat, having poor physical strength, as it had deteriorated during his time aboard the prison vesel, and afterwards Gauius didn't bother to build it back, instead possibly losing further body weight. However with time, Gauius has shown some skill with his aim, something he has started to train on, seeing it almost as a passtime. Relatives Marius's family is somewhat extensive, being able to be traced back to the famed warrior Lokstok, who was known for his emmense strength and constant rebelling. He had several Brothers and Sisters, most notably Marius. His father, was an Bipolar manic-depressive, who often beat Gauius. Gauius also has a Nephew, known as Solus, who fled the Republic in disgust, and is now a lead figure in the Covenant Remnants. Category:Brutes